The Unknown
by Miss W D Halliwell
Summary: [Mpreg][Implied Slash] Lucius escapes the clutches of Voldemort, but he does not leave alone. He goes in search of help and finds more than he could have ever imagined. Dedicated to all my beautiful reviewers.
1. Somewhere Along The Line

A/N: I know that I'm working on four other fictions but I have been writing this one for a while and now that it's nearly finished I thought I would post it up. For every five nice reviews I get on it I will add another chapter.  
  
A/N2: The only character that is a touch out of character is Lucius. But given the circomstances he is placed in it is nessasary for his character to act in the fasion that it does.  
  
A/N3: WARNING. This story contains male pregnancy and some slash content. It is also a little violent and there are mentions of some rather serious subjects such as abortion.

* * *

Chapter One - Somewhere Along The Line

* * *

"It is done, Lucius, my child. There is no turning back on this now. I hope for your own sake that you will have no regrets, or else you know what will happen to you."  
  
Lucius nodded, forcing himself not to cry. But he had never felt pain like it. The act he had just commited, the spells that had been placed on him, standing here and knowing what he had just done, all it caused him was pain, beyond eny pain he thought he would ever expirience as a death eater.  
  
Tom Riddle in his sixteen year old form stood before him, only maybe and inch or two shorter than Lucius. He smiled darkly. "You should rest." He said, pushing Lucius' loose hair over him shoulder, but Lucius recoiled from Tom's touch. "I will be back to check on you later and should you need anything then you need but to ask it of me."  
  
He left the room, shutting the door gently behind him, leaving Lucius feeling more alone than he had ever felt. He had lost everything. All he had left was his allegence to the Dark Lord. Narcissa had left him, she hadn't been seen for quite some time and was assumed dead. Draco too had vanished, though his fate still remained uncertain, but one thing Lucius was sure of was that his son had left him for good.  
  
If it wasn't for that then maybe Lucius would have carried on as usual. He would still have his job at the minestry, he would still be a govenor of the school, he would still be just a spy for the dark. But no. He had given up on everything and was now being hunted as a death eater. Not that Tom would ever let anyone find him.  
  
Lucius was precious to him now. The thought made Lucius feel sick. He walked over to the bed and regarded it for a minute. Tom was right, he really should rest. But he didn't want to lay down, he just couldn't, not after what he had just done. He couldn't rest with the knowledge that he may have just created the greatest evil ever known, and that it was growing inside him even as he stood there.  
  
He walked over to the window and leaned his head against the glass, tears falling freely down his face. The loneliness was tearing him apart, but what could he do? He couldn't just walk up to the Dark Lord and say, "Hi, I'm kinda lonely, you think you could hold me for a while? Make me feel better?" What a stupid thought.  
  
He wouldn't want Tom to touch him again anyway. Even thinking about the things they had done made him shudder, made him want to scrub every inch of his body clean. No. All he really wanted was Draco.  
  
He placed a solitary hand against the window as it began to rain. It was dark and musty in his little room. He hated it. He hated what he had become, what he had driven himself to. He was on the verge on insanity, and he knew it, the thought of that alone was enough to make him want to take his life.  
  
His finger ran over the glass, tracing a droplet of rain all the way down to the frame. He pulled open the window and allowed the cold air to wash over him, and the spects of rain to fall on his hands as he held them out. It was refreshing. Lucius took a deep breath and sat down, exhasted, on a chair beside the window.  
  
The door opened and Tom walked back in. He tipped his head on one side and cocked an eyebrow at Lucius. "I expected to find you alseep, you really must get some sleep. You are going to need your strength." He regarded the window and walked over, pulling it closed. "You'll catch a chill with that open. Rest now my little ones, I have brought you a sleeping potion." He said, handing Lucius a vial of dark liquid.  
  
Lucius forced a half hearted smiled and took the vial, careful not to touch Tom's skin as he did so. Tom said nothing more and walked back out the room, this time closing the door more harshly behind him.  
  
Tears streamed down Lucius' cheeks and his face contorted with a mixture of furry and sorrow. He stared down at his stomach, the anger becoming slowly more powerful than the sorrow. "I hate you." He cursed quietly at himself and the thing that was now inside him. It had been barely an hour, but he knew that Tom had been sucessful.  
  
He had to get out of here. But where could he go? He couldn't go back to the manor. It was on constant watch by the Minestry on Magic, and even if he did manage to get in unseen Tom would find him there. There was no where he could go. He was the most wanted death eater in the country. Maybe he could leave the country? No. He would be found eventually.  
  
He could just turn himself in. But then he would be sent to Azkaban, there was no doubt about it. But dying in Azkaban was already starting to sound better than being cooped up here, waiting for Tom to get bored with him.  
  
He decided. He was going to leave this place. He had to. He would turn himself in and if he was lucky he would get the Kiss and be killed for his crimes, especially once they knew about his baby. No. Not his baby. Tom Riddle's baby. Voldemort's baby.  
  
He opened the window again and looked outside. It wasn't so far to the ground. A simple spell would allow him to jump for it and land uninjured. He looked up at down the street, planning a route that would take him straight to the front door of the Minister for Magic.  
  
He climbed onto the window frame, uttering a spell under his breath so as not to be heard, and he jumped. He fell to the ground like a pencil dropped from a great hight; it moves a great speed but very rarly shatters when it hits the ground. Luckily for Lucius, this pencil did not shatter.  
  
He gathered his thin robes around himself in a feeble attempt to shelter himself from the rain and he ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, down the road, round the corner and out of sight. His ribs ached, and he could barely breath, but he wouldn't stop, couldn't stop, for fear that Tom would catch him up, drag him back. He knew that if that happened he would be locked away in a dungeon and forced to have the baby, then he would be killed.  
  
The death would be a releace, but he would have died knowing that he had just given birth to the greatest evil that had ever walked the planet. A child that would be trained to be pure evil, a child that would be more powerful even than Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't allow that to happen. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

'I am falling into grace, to the unknown to where you are and, faith makes everybody scared, it's the unknown, the don't know, that keeps me hanging on.' - "Unknown" by "Lifehouse" from album "No Name Face".

* * *


	2. Falling Into Grace

Chapter Two - Falling From Grace

* * *

"It's really no use." Exclaimed Arthur Weasley as he poured over several documents at him kitchen table, Molly making his dinner in the background. "Lucius has been missing for three weeks now, you would have thought that the Auroras would have cought up with him by now."  
  
"He's a tricky one Arthur, he's probably left the country by now." She paused at looked over at him. "But you do have to feel a little sorry for the poor guy." She said, watching her husband carefully for a response.  
  
Arthur turned round and looked over at his wife. "The man deserves no pity, they should have locked him up with the other death eaters the first time he was accused. I still recon he bribed that jury to let him off, the guy's got enough money behind him. Makes you wonder how he gets his money."  
  
Molly looked angrily at what he had said. "You really have no shame Arthur Weasley, sometimes I find it hard to believe that you are the 'think the best of everyone' man that I first met and married. You have grown so heartless over these past few years that I hardly know who you are any more."  
  
"What have I said now? Every other thing I say is the wrong thing and I am not letting you leave this kitchen until you tell me what it is that I'm doing wrong!" Arthur shouted, standing up and standing in front of the kitchen door, glaring at Molly.  
  
She could have very easily apperated to the other side of the door but decided that it was time she set the recond straight. "You used to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but now look at yourself! Lucius goes missing and there is a death and automatically it was him. What makes you think that he hasn't been kidnapped?"  
  
Arthur stumbled over his words, trying to find something to justify himself but drew no conclusion. Molly stepped coser to him and carried on her rant. "And all those years ago when he was first accused and you believe that he should have been locked up, his wife was expecting a child, which she lost from the stress! What if had been you and I had lost Ron? Or Ginny? Or any of our children. Would you still think the same thing?"  
  
Finding himself Arthur puffed up his chest. "You know what, I don't care. I know that you would never do such a thing but Lucius has never been anything even close to an angel and you know it! And what's to say that Narcissa did loose that baby from stress? How do you know that it wasn't him. How do you know that Vol... how do you know that he didn't kill her baby? He tried to kill Harry."  
  
"How dare you!" Molly raged. She apperated out of the kitchen and up to her room where she locked the door and placed charms all around it to prevent anyone getting in.  
  
Arthur walked into the corridor and walked toward the front door. The rain was starting to fall more heavily now and Ginny had been out in the front garden making daisy chains. He barely reached the door when it was thrown open by Ginny. "Dad! Come quick!" she shouted and raced back out into the rain.  
  
Arthur followed her out, chasing her across the front garden to where she knelt beside what looked like a mass of blake robes. She pulled back one of the robes to reveal the pale, bloodstained face of Lucius. Arthur gasped and pulled his daughter away from the unconcious wizard. "Go inside, get you mother, tell her to contact St. Mungo's and have them send someone here, as quick as you can girl, off you go!"  
  
Ginny ran off back toward the house as the twins approached their father. Arthur turned to them. "Come on, help me get him inside the house." The twins grabbed him and carried him back toward the house with Arthur following not to far behind them. "I'm not going to let him die, not like this." Arthur uttered darkly.  
  
Molly ran to the front door as they reached it. "Goodness gracious Arthur, what happened?" She asked as the twins made their way into the living room, carefully laying Lucius down on the sofa. George undid the buttons that caused his robes to dig tightly into his neack and Fred fetched a bowl of water and a cloth, mopping the blood off of his forehead.  
  
Arthur ignored Molly's question. "Have you called St. Mungo's?"  
  
"Of course I have! They will be here in a few minutes at most. What happened to him Arthur? Did he attck you?" She asked, visually checking her husband for injuries, but she found nothing.  
  
"No, no, it was nothing like that. I want to fetch Ginny in from the rain and she told me to come quick. He was just laying there at the end of the garden. We won't know what happened to him until he comes around, which is why we need a medi-witch or wizard here as soon as possible, if Voldemort has attacked him then we had best get onto it at once."  
  
Despite the urgency of the moment, Molly smiled up at Arthur. "You care about the well being of a Malfoy. I never thought I would live to say it."  
  
Arthur smiled back at her. "He's got a son that needs him. I couldn't imagine ever being away from any of my children. He needs the chance to talk to Draco, and for that he has to live through this."  
  
"Dad! He's coming around!" Ginny shouted, racing into the corridor and grabbing her father's hand, dragging him into the living room as Lucius' eyes fluttered open.  
  
He glanced around at the Weasley's and panicked, drawing himself up into a ball at one end of the sofa. "Please... don't kill me..." he whimpered, recoiling from everyone that tried to make contact with him. "I need your help!" He shouted, becoming slowly hysterical with tears. Everything that had happened flooded back to him and he started desparatly choking as he grabbed the sleeve of Arthur's robes. "I have to hide... you... you can't let him find me!"  
  
"Can't let who find you?" Arthur said calmly, kneeling down on the floor beside the sofa so that he was as Lucius' eye level.  
  
But Lucius was lost in incoherent sobs. Arthur rubbed his back, doing his best to seem like a friend to the death eater that he had loathed for years. But dispite the hysterical sobs and the talking tha existed between the Weasley children a voice could be heard above all the others as someone entered the room, followed by Ron.  
  
Molly, Ginny, Fred, George and Arthur all sensed his presence and looked up. The tall blonde stepped into the room and looked at the sobbing reck on the sofa. His face contorted in confusion and for a moment there was nothing but the sould of Lucius crying. Then the boy spoke. "Dad?"

* * *

"Because I am falling into grace, to the unknown to where you are and, faith makes everybody scared, it's the unknown, the don't know, that keeps me hanging on." - 'Unknown' by 'Lifehouse' from the album 'No Name Face'.

* * *


	3. Shattered Dreams

Chapter Three - Shattered Dreams

* * *

"Draco..." Lucius whispered, pushing Arthur away from him and trying to get up, though he had little luck in doing so. Pitying his desparate atempts, Arthur helped him to his feet. Lucius stumbled across the room toward Draco, but Draco stepped back and gared at him.  
  
"You stay away from me..." Draco whispered and ran out of the room, Ron following quickly behind him. Lucius fell to his knees in tears. The one thing keeping him alive didn't want to know him.

* * *

Draco sat on the edge of his bed, he had been staying with the Weasley's for the last three years, since he left Hogwarts. In his seventh and final year he had confessed to Ron that the only reason he had been such a jerk for the last seven years was because of his father, and after a few weeks of thinking on what Draco had said, Ron accepted him as a friend and agreed to let his stay at the Burrow until he could get himself together and get his own place.  
  
Ron sat down on his own bed opposite Draco and for a moment there was silence. Ron shifted uncomfortably and opened his mouth to say something, but Draco spoke first. "I can't believe he's here. I finally thought that I had escaped my fathers shadow, but it seems I'm fated to live in it for the rest of my life."  
  
"He can't have known you were here. He was as shocked to see you as you were to see him." Ron paused for a moment. "Maybe you should go and talk to him. He's in a really terrible state, he probably wants to talk to you."  
  
"I don't care!" Draco said angrily, standing up and pacing the room. "He's a death eater! He ran off to join the Dark Lord and I will not forgive him for that! He has no right to be here." Draco stopped and looked over at Ron, a sudden fear in his eyes. "He may have been sent here to kill your father. You should watch him... If he ever hurt your father..." he trailed off.  
  
Ron shook his head. "If he was going to do it then he would have done it by now. Death eacters are not well known for their patience. I think it very unlikely that dad would have let him in the house if he was any sort of threat to us... and he was bleeding... maybe he abandoned Voldemort and he's trying to redeem himself."  
  
"He can never redeem himself for the things that i've seen him do." Draco spat. "He doesn't deserve anything. Least of all redemption. He should be sent to Azkaban and left there."  
  
Ron stared at Draco. "You don't mean that. No matter how much you hate him you would never wish that on him!" he said, angry at Draco's behaviour. Ron stood up, deciding it was time he took charge of the situation. "Now I want you to go down stairs and I want you to talk to him, even if it's just to ask him what he's doing here, and you are going to do it now!"  
  
"Fine!" Draco shouted back and walked out of the room. Ron followed him back down to the living room, where they found Ginny comforting a rather distraught Lucius, who was still kneeling on the floor. Draco paused in the doorway, considering making a run for it, but Ron was already a step ahead of him. Ron pushed Draco into the room so that he was standing over Lucius.  
  
Ginny backed off and left the living room, and Ron closed the door behind himself, leaving the two of them alone. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked, his tone much softer than it had been. But it couldn't be helped. His father stared up at him with a tear stained face and a cut across his forehead. Lucius had never looked so pathetic.  
  
"I... he... and..." Lucius spluttered, but he couldn't make a sentance of it. All of Draco's defences dropped at the sight of his father trying to explain himself and he dropped to his knees, throwing his arms around Lucius. Lucius held Draco back and the only words he could manage were: "I'm sorry Draco, I'm so sorry."  
  
Draco pulled back and stared into his fathers face, running a hand gently over the cut on his forehead. "What did they do to you?" He said softly, hoping that he could calm Lucius enough to get a half decent sentance out of him, but his plan was interupted.  
  
"Hi, someone called for a Medi-Wizard... What seems to be the..." The Midi- Wizard trailed off as his eyes fell on Lucius and his lip curled. "I am going to kill you!"  
  
"Sirius, no!" Draco shouted, running over and holding Sirius back while Lucius scrambled away on his hands and knees to the corner of the room. Lucius covered his face with his hands and pushed himself as far as he could into the corner, wishing that the wall would just swallow him.  
  
Arthur rushed in with the other Weasley's and he caught hold of Sirius' arm. "Sirius, what are you doing here?!" he said. Sirius pulled his arm free and stood glaring at Lucius, though he made no movement toward him.  
  
"You called for someone from St. Mungo's and I was the only one on night duty that could get here. If I knew I was coming here for him I would have stayed in bed!" Sirius raged. "He's now worth saving!"  
  
"Sirius, don't say..." Molly started, but she was cut off.  
  
"He's right... I'm not worth saving... not now... not after what he did to me... I'm nothing... I deserve nothing..." Lucius said, slowly using the wall to clamber to his feet. "I want you to take me to Azkaban... I want to die... I want to..." but he was cut short as he fell, unconcius, to the floor.  
  
"Dad!" Draco cried out, running over and kneeing by his fathers side.  
  
Molly looked up at Sirius, the anger clear on her face and her eyes blazing. "Sirius, you are going to get your ass over there this instant and you are going to help him." She said dangerously, but Sirius took little notice of her as his eyes remained fixed on Lucius.  
  
"And why should I? You heard him... he doesn't want to live." Sirius replied.  
  
Draco stood up and marched over to Sirius, standing only a few inches shorter. Draco grabbed his collar and made Sirius look at him. "That is my father, and he is hurt and he said that Voldemort has done something to him and I wanna know what that is. So you are going to help him and we are going to find out what's happened to him before you, of all people, pass judgement."  
  
"Fine." Sirius snapped and walked over to Lucius, turning and looking over his shoulder. "Well I can't left him by myself now can I?! A little help from you lot would be apreciated to say the least!" Fred and George jumped to attention and helped Sirius to move Lucius back to the sofa. "Now I want everyone out while I check him over." Sirius said as he straightened up.  
  
The Weasley's and Draco looked at one another and glanced nervously at Sirius. Sirius stared at them and put a hand irritably on his hip. "I'm not going to kill him while your backs are turned, now everyone out!"

* * *


	4. Beneath The Surface

That you to all my reviewers for getting my ass back in gear and finally updating this story! Sorry it's taken so long, but I wanted to get a chapter for each and update them all at the same time. I couldn't belive it when i checked my e-mails and had 37 review alerts! Thats just mad! You people need hobbies... A bit of nasty language from Luci in this one, but other than that it's all good. xx W xx

* * *

Chapter Four - Beneath The Surface

* * *

Sirius walked out on the living room, closing the door softly behind him. Draco walked toward the door, but Sirius stood in his way. "Leave him be, kid, he's sleeping and he's going to need all the rest he can get." Sirius said softly and Draco backed down, taking a step back.  
  
"So what is it? What has that monster done to him?" Molly asked, curling into Arthur as though she were afraid of the answer. They were all prepared for the worst, but not one of them was prepared for what Sirius had to say.  
  
"He's fine as far as I can tell, but there is one thing that I would prefer to discuss with Draco before I say anything more... If my fears are correct then we could have some big problems on our hands and Lucius refuses to talk to me, so, for the time being, I am going to have to find out all I can through Draco." He paused for a moment. "You think that we could have a moment? In the kitchen maybe?"  
  
"Of course, of course." Molly said, ushering them into the kitchen. "Draco, dear, you know where everything is, make yourselves something to eat and a cup of tea or something." She said before she left the room, closing the door behind herself. Sirius quickly put up silencing charms and other such things around the room.  
  
"So what is it then?" Draco said, sitting at the table and lacing his fingers together in a buisness like manner. "What's the matter with my father that couldn't be discussed in front of them? Is he going to die?" He said, trying to keep the panic from his voice as he said the last part.  
  
"No, no, he isn't dying." Sirius said, taking a seat opposite Draco. "The simple fact of the matter is that your father could be pregnant, though if he is then he is in the very early stages, no more than maybe a day, but i'm sure that he is."  
  
Draco nodded. "Makes sense. He had me because mum couldn't have kids. So what is so imporatant about that? Why did you have to talk to me before you could talk to them? He's pregnant, so what? I've been pregnant before..." He paused at the memory of hold good it had felt to have a life inside hima nd how much it stung to have to get rid of that child... under his fathers orders. "It's not a big deal."  
  
"It is a big deal Draco. Think about it. Whose child do you think it might be? Considering his recent company, it is questionable..." Sirius said. He remembered back to a meeting of the order last year and everything seemed to click. "Do you remember that meeting at the order, whan Severus reported that Voldemort was planning to produce an heir? What if this child is it?"  
  
Draco's face fell. He had never thought of it like that. He took a couple of deep breaths to clear his head. "Well... what do you want me to do about it? And don't you dare tell me to ask him to kill the baby... I won't... He won't. Termination is not an option." Drco said firmly. He may hate his father for the death of his own child, but he would never wish that on Lucius.  
  
"No... I wouldn't ask you to do that, ever. I know what you went through... All I ask is that you talk to him, and confirm that the child is Voldemort's, and ask him what he wants to do about this. This is something he has to decide on his own, and if he wants that baby then I will always be here to help, that I will promise you." Sirius said sweetly, getting out of the chair.  
  
"I'll talk to him in the morning." Draco said softly. He glanced up at Sirius. "Why are you being so good to us? I thought that you hated Malfoy's. You always have done, and I was sure that you always would. And yet you looked after me when I lost my baby, and now you're offering to help my dad. Why?"  
  
Sirius smiled and ruffled Draco's hair. "I might hate you lot, but you're still family. Blood is thicker than water and all that crap. For another thing I am very close to the Weasley family, and any friend of a Weasley is a friend of mine." And with that, Sirius left the room, briefly saying goodnight to the Weasley's before leaving.  
  
Draco walked out after him, too stunned to say anything. "Goodnight." He whispered softly and walked into the livingroom, curling up on the floor beside his father, eventually falling into a dreamless sleep. Molly stood in the doorway for a moment, wondering if she should wake him and put him to be, but thought better of it and left him to sleep, covering him with a light blanket.

* * *

The following morning, Lucius woke and looked around. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He sat up and looked down at him son, sleeping peacfully on the floor beside him. He smiled lightly and rubbed his eyes. He felt tired, and sick, and generally out of sorts. He wondered why he was even still here, whay hadn't they carted him off to Azkaban already? He shugged it off, feeling sick again, and sat up completely.  
  
His stomach grumbled and he ran a hand down over it, and paused. He looked down at him stomach and let out a gasp, his hand moving quickly to cover his mouth. "Holy shit... what did that mother fucker do to me?"  
  
His stomach was considerably larger than it had been the night before. It was more rounded and even the sight of it made him feel weird, but it was small enough that it could be covered, and that was what he was going to do. Cover it up. Keep it a secret. Once he was in Azkaban it would shrival up and die any way.  
  
"Wake up Draco..." He whispered, stroking his index down over the bridge of Draco's nose, over and over, until Draco's eyes fluttered open. Draco yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and laying his head on the edge of the sofa. Lucius stroked his sons fluffy blonde hair off of his face. "Good morning sweetheart. Why were you on the floor?"  
  
"I didn't want you waking up on your own." Draco said softly, bringing a smile instantly to Lucius' face, despite the churning of his stomach. "I wanted to make sure that you were going to stick around this time..." Draco said, climbing up onto the sofa and curling into his father's chest.  
  
Lucius held Draco close, hoping that Draco wouldn't notice his stomach. He stroked Draco's hair soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere. Now that I have finally found you again, I am not going to risk loosing you, not for the world." He said. "Was I really such a bad father that you would think I would get up early and run out on you?" Lucius asked sadly.  
  
"Well, when you were at home, you used to go off before I was awake and I would only see you for a short while in the evenings before bed, unless I had done something bad. I don't want it to be like that any more. I just want a normal family, and a normal dad. A dad that tells me he loves me all the time for no reason at all and says goodbye every time he goes out just incase it's the last time he says it."  
  
"Yeah... I'd like that." Lucius said, and he had never been more sincere about anything in his life. He pued Draco away from him. "Dray, darlin', where's the bathroom."  
  
Draco smiled. "It's just through there, the first door on the left." Draco said, pointing into the hall. Lucius got up... very quickly... and ran to the bathroom. Worried, draco followed him and heard him being sick. "I know you're not one for lovey dovey stuff, but I didn't think it would make you ill." Draco said as Lucius emerged from the bathroom. Draco regarded his pale face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah... just... a bit ill, nothing to worry about. Must have been when I hit my head yesterday." Lucius lied. He wasn't going to tell Draco. He had decided that from the very moment Draco had walked back into his life. There were too many bad memories conected with pregnancy in his family, and he wasn't about to drag them all up.  
  
"You want me to get Sirius?" Draco asked softly as Lucius stumbled back into the living room and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"No, I don't need a Black to help me. But I could use one of Severus' miracle potions around now." Lucius said with a smile. "And a cup of tea would be nice as well."

* * *


	5. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

A/N: I am on one hell of a roll with this story! I have been getting all these ideas and the words are just flowing!!!  
  
Reply to a review from BlueberryPancake: You said 'It's odd how you mention the whole mpreg idea as just known and accepted.' (Or something like that anyways...) - The reason for this is because as far as my brain goes, people should just go with the flow. The world is full of bitching and moaning, fighting and all over sorts of prejudice. My general aim is to make gays/lesbians/bisexuals and everything attatched to the subjects seem perfectly normal, because that's just what it is... normal as hell and some people who taunt me daily should remember it.

* * *

Chapter Five - Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

* * *

"Good morning Lucius, what's wrong with you now?" Severus said, inviting himself in, almost knocking over Ginny as he swept past her. "It better be worth my while. Your son has begged me to come to a house full of Weasley's for you." He added, walking into the living room and making himself comfortable at the end of the sofa.  
  
Lucius had an internal battle with himself in regards to telling Severus about his condition, but decided against it. The day before he had just felt a little woozy and was sick once. But now his stomach was even bigger, and it was becoming hard to hide it, and he felt tired and sick all day long. "Just a bug, giving me a bad stomach." Lucius smiled. "Maybe I should talk to my son about the meaning of a joke."  
  
"What do you mean?" Severus asked, glancing round the room at the tatty interior and various pictures and paintings.  
  
"Well yesterday I said that I could use one of your miracle potions... It would seem that Draco took me seriously." He said, fighting a laugh. Severus certainly didn't seem happy about having to leave his house, let alone to come all the way here and sit around in a house full of Weasley's.  
  
"How are things between you and Draco? The last I heard, things were not good. If fact, the last I heard, the both of you hadn't been seen for some time, and people were beginning to believe that you had both joined Voldemort."  
  
"Draco and I are going to have another go at being a family... And I would like to make it perfectly clear that my little boy would never join with Voldemort. The boy has a brain on his that could easy challenge that of the infamous Miss Granger."  
  
Severus looked questioningly at Lucius, and then a rare thing occured, Severus smiled. "Oh my god, I don't believe it... You're pregnant again aren't you!"  
  
Lucius dived across the sofa and put a hand over Severus' mouth. "If you weren't my best friend when we were at Hogwarts then I promise you that you would be dead by now!" He hissed. "If you say one word, even hint at it, to anyone... I will kill you, do you understand me?"  
  
Severus nodded and Lucius released him. Lucius pouted in a most un-Malfoy- like fasion and glared at Severus. "And now I need to go throw up again because I moved to fast across the sofa and it's all your fault." He said and made to get up, but Severus put a hand on his shoulder and made him sit down.  
  
Severus handed him and small vial and walked over to the living room door, closing it and putting up various charms to make sure that their conversation wasn't heard or disturbed. "Drink that, it'll help. Now, I want you to tell me what happened. And a good place to start would be: Whose is it?"  
  
Lucius downed the potion and his stomach settled a little. He sighed. Seeing as Severus knew he was pregnant it seemed pointless trying to keep it from him. Severus was getting almost as bad as Dumbledore in regards to working things out before they had happened. "Everything I tell you stays between us. It doesn't leave these four walls. Fair?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Severus said impatiently. "Now tell me what happened."  
  
"After Draco went missing, I went back to him." Lucius said, disappionted with himself for doing it. "Draco was the reason that I left him, and once Draco was gone I had nothing. I suppose half the reason I went back was for company, and I think, to say the very least, I got more than I bargained for."  
  
"How far along are you?" Severus asked, it seemed clear that Lucius did not wish to disclose who the father was.  
  
"Well I got pregnant two days ago, but I look like I've swallowed a whole watermellon. He must have put a spell on me or something." Lucius said, pulling up his shirt and showing Severus his rounded belly. "It's really scary that two days ago I was normal and now I am really pregnant."  
  
Severus hand drifted over and the tips of his finger brushed over the bump. His face softened and he half smiled at Lucius. "We should get someone to check you over... make sure that everything is okay, and find out what happened to you to make you this big, this quick." Severus said, a touch of concern tainting his voice.  
  
"It reminds you of when I had Draco, doesn't it."  
  
"Yeah... being pregnant certainly brings out the best in you Luci. How does it feel to be a mother again?" He paused and glanced at Lucius, whose eyes filled with tears. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I want to have my baby..." He whispered, disolving into sobs on Severus' shoulder. "But I can't... I can't have it and I want it..."  
  
"Why can't you have it? What's wrong?" Severus asked, again being tainted by concern for his old friend.  
  
Lucius suddenly recoiled from Severus, standing up and towering over him. Lucius glare at him and a cruel smile crossed over his lips. "Not to worry Severus. Nithing is going to be happening to either of them. Try and poison them... I dare you to. They can not be hurt."  
  
Severus stood up slowly and grabbed hold of Lucius' shoulders. Lucius past out and fell forward into Severus' arms. Severus carefully lay him back down on the sofa, flicking his wand at the door and unlocking it. "Arthur! Molly!" She shouted and Molly quickly appeared in the room, throwing a hand to her chest in shock.  
  
"Severus! What happened in here?"  
  
"There isn't any time for that." He said standing up, and lifting Lucius in his arms. "I'm taking him to St. Mungo's. Who is his doctor? I think that..." He paused, Lucius had asked him to to tell anyone. "Never mind. Who's his doctor?"  
  
"Sirius." Arthur said, joining his wife in the doorway as Severus walked past them.  
  
Severus paused and raised a disblieving eye brow at the pair of them. "Oh yay." He said sarcasticly. "I get to see Blackie again... I think i'm going to die of happiness." He looked down at Lucius. "If you weren't my best friend when we were at Hogwarts then I promise you that you would be dead by now!"  
  
Molly and Arthur looked at one another as Severus carried Lucius out of the house. Molly smiled at her husband and he glared back. "No! Don't say it! Forget that thought all together!"  
  
"But you know... Maybe if I..."  
  
"Molly, no medaling! Lucius is very unwell, we don't know what's going to happen. Don't get their hopes up."  
  
"What?"  
  
The two of them span round to the expressionless face of Draco. Arthur smiled. "Oh, never mind that. Would you like some lunch? Molly can make you anything you want." He said cheerily, and Molly smiled at his shoulder.  
  
Draco's face screwed up. "My dad is not going to die." He said in a cold voice, and he ran back upstairs. Molly went to chase after him but Arthur grabbed her arm and shook his head.  
  
"Leave him. There is no point in you going up there and telling him everything will be fine, because he will hate you for it if something does happen to Lucius. Remember the incident when you told Ron that nothing bad was going to happen to Percy?"  
  
Molly nodded silently. Arthur pulled her into a tight hug. "Now, try not to think about it, you just worry about looking after them all the way you always have." He said, walking toward the front door. He opened it and paused, looking back over his shoulder. "And no medaling!!" 


	6. Get Up And Go? Got Up And Gone!

A/N: Things are getting very very hard with this story... I have been so busy with Damned Powers That Be, that I have totally forgotten where I was going with this. I would like you all to give me as many ideas as you can thing of. For now, there is going to be a short moment in which we will catch up with old friends.

* * *

Chapter Six - Get Up And Go? Got Up And Gone!

* * *

"Come on, we have to go and make sure that Ron is alright! There have been rumours that he was attacked by a Death Eater!! How can you just sit there when our friend could be in danger?!" Hermione screamed, desparatly trying to get Harry out of bed, but he was resisiting with all the energy he had left.  
  
"How did you get in here? I took your key away! Go and annoy your husband for god sake." He mumbled, pulling the covers over his head again. He knew for a fact that even the Death Eaters weren't stupid enough to attack a house full of Weasley's, especially not now that most of them worked for the Ministry and all of them were very capable with a wand.  
  
"You took away /one/ of my keys. I still have the other one. Jack is asleep, now would you please get up!! We don't have time for you to have five more minutes!" He said, taking the cover off of him and throwing it out of the way.  
  
"Hermione! For the love of God! I want you to turn over your key, give me back my blanket and go home to Jack who is doing just what I want to be doing!! For another thing, if i'm not awake the Ron certainly won't be, and you are VERY pregnant!! You should be resting, or practicing breathing or something... not annoying me at six in the morning!"  
  
"Now I remember why we broke up!"  
  
"Why? Because i'm horrible to you? Because I care about you and your unborn child? Because I know about my best friends sleeping habits?"  
  
"No, BECAUSE YOU ARE INSUFFERABLY LAZY!!!!" She yelled, right next to his ear. "Get out of bed you lazy bum!!"  
  
Harry propped himself up on one elbow. "Dizzy, Maxxy, Nikki, Libby, and Jim! Please remove the nasty mistress and take her key away..." Harry shouted and lay back down. The five house elves appeared and started dragging Hermione out of the room.  
  
"NO! You can't do this to me! Harry! Please! We have to see Ron!! Have you five ever considered being paid for your services? Because I run this mission called S.P.E.W and..."  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head. "She'll never give up..." And he went back to sleep as he heard the door slam shut. 


	7. Time Waits For No One

A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to get anything up but my computer is down and I am trying to do a million things at once and tomorrow I will be going away for the week so I am trying to get as much up as I can and it's irritating because I have R&Ring that I still need to do!!! Well enough time wasting, I have other things to finish before the night is through. I will try and post up more of DWD and DPTB as soon as I get back. For now you'll just have to live with this!!

* * *

Chapter Seven - Time Waits For No One

* * *

"I need to see Mr Black at once!" Severus demanded as he burst into the reception at St Mungo's hospital. Within mere seconds, Sirius came running out of a room and stopped dead when he saw Severus. He glanced down at Lucius as he stepped closer and smiled.  
  
"I see someone did the job for me, how kind of you Snivelus." He said darkly as Severus carefully placed Lucius into a large chair. He whipped round and grabbed the collar of Sirius' uniform.  
  
"You are going to help him, and you are going to do it now. What's wrong with him?" He said in a quiet and deadly voice that shocked Sirius. He had always known that Severus didn't like him, but they had never been partularly violent toward one another.  
  
"I can't tell you. Patient confidentiality." Sirius said with a smug smile, pushing Severus off of him.  
  
"But you know he's pregnant, don't you?" Severus said, quieter still, motioning his hand toward Lucius. "When was the last time you saw him?"  
  
"A few days ago."  
  
"And how far along would you say he was a few days ago?"  
  
"It was only recent. I don't think I would be far wrong in saying that he was about four hours pregnant when I saw him. Why is this so important to you?"  
  
"Because a few days ago, he was a few hours pregnant. Now you know as well as I do that Lucius has always been really thin, but carrying him here was a nightmare. And he has a bump, he's getting emotional, everything. And something happened earlier that I would rather talk to you about in private." Severus listed off, picking Lucius up again. "Now where am I taking him?"  
  
Sirius motioned toward the door he had appeared from and Severus walked past him and threw the door, laying Lucius down on a bed and taking a seat in a nearby chair. Sirius set about checking Lucius over, his forehead wrinkling from time to time until her stepped back and glanced at Severus. "This isn't right. He's already four months pregnant! What is going on?!"  
  
"That is what I don't know. There has been something else as well which I think could be out biggest problem of all." Severus said, the seriousness in his voice even more apparent. "I think I may know whose baby it is, and that is the part which is going to cause problems."  
  
"It isn't..." Sirius started and Severus nodded. "Holy shit. Maybe we can get him to abort?"  
  
Severus shook his head. "It wouldn't do any good. When I was with him at Arthur's, Voldemort was speaking through Lucius as said that they were both imortal, he just didn't say it in quite so many words."  
  
"Well then what are we going to do?" Sirius said, becoming angry at his helplessness in the situation.  
  
Both men jumped as Lucius stirred and woke. He looked up at Severus. "What happened? Where are we?" He asked gentilly and Severus walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. Lucius curled toward Severus and Severus stroked his hair soothingly.  
  
"We can talk about this later. You passed out, I just wanted to see that you were alright." He said in a most un-Snape-like tone. And he wasn't lying either. Lucius had passed out, and he had brought him to the hospital to make sure that he was alright.  
  
Lucius justed nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head of Severus' lap and yawning loudly. Sirius glared at Severus and motioned toward the door. Carefully, Severus pulled Lucius off of his lap and lay him back on the bed, coving him with a blanket and he reluctently followed Sirius out of the room.  
  
Once outside, Sirius shut the door and turned to face Severus. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?" He hissed.  
  
"There is no point upsetting him. Just let him get some rest. With the rate that... thing, is growing, he's going to need it."  
  
"Thing? You are calling my baby a thing?!" Both looked round and found Lucius leaning in the doorway with one hand rested on his stomach. "My baby is not a thing." He said in a much quieter tone and turned back into the room. "Leave me alone for a while." He said sorrowfully and shut the door.  
  
Severus stepped forward, but Sirus grabbed his arm. "I know you're not in practice of taking my advice, but I think you had better leave him. I think he's still trying to figure this out for himself. He wants that baby, but I don't think he really knows why."  
  
"No. If I know Lucius then this is some sort of plan to..." SMASH. "Escape." He pushed open the door and walked into the room. Just as he suspected, there was glass everywhere from a shattered window and Lucius was no where to be seen.  
  
Severus sat down on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands while Sirius walked over to the window. "Severus, come here!" Sirius shouted and Severus ran over and looked out of the window but he couldn't see anything.  
  
"What?" He asked, still looking around. Sirius pointed to the glass that remained in the window frame.  
  
"I don't think that Lucius is quite as invincible as we thought."  
  
The glass was covered with blood.

* * *

A/N2: Maybe if I start now I can get a chapter so something else writen and posted, but I only have two hours left... Sorry this isn't as long as some of the others but I'm rushing!!!

* * *

COMING SOON! The Expirence Of Survival Trilogy! Includes pairings Sirius and James, Harry and Sirius, Lucius and ???, plus many more! 


End file.
